Power Rangers Pixel Beasts
Production Synopsis Plot Characters Rangers Zyuoh-red.png Zyuoh-blue.png Zyuoh-yellow.png Zyuoh-greennnn.png Zyuoh-white.png OrangeDNARanger.jpg BrownRanger.jpg PurpleDNARanger.jpg Zyuoh TheWorld.png NavyDNARanger.jpg GoldDNARanger.jpg JetstreamRanger.jpg Zyuoh-redgorilla.png|Red Ranger Gorilla Mode RedRangerWhaleMode.jpg|Red Ranger Whale Mode Hyper Hyper Mode Allies * Lucia Villiains Supporting Characters Morphin Calls Rangers (bar Triple) Rangers: Pixel Morpher! Activate! 'Pixel Morpher: (Ranger's Respective Animal) Rangers: Energize! Morpher: (Tarzan-like yell in singsong voice, plays music) Rangers': Unleash the Power! Hyper Mode Rangers: Hyper Mode! Triple Ranger Triple Ranger: Triple Morpher, Initiate! Morpher: Triple! Triple Ranger: Energize! Unleash the Power! Morpher: Wow! Wow! (Rhinos/Wolf/Crocodile)! Roll Call Arsenal Morphers/Sidearms * Pixel Morpher ◆ * Pixel Blaster/Pixel Saber ◆ * Triple Flash Morpher Multi-Use Devices Individual Weapons & Team Weapon * Eagle Saber * Rule Breaker Communication Devices Pixel Phones ◆ Vehicles * Pixel Headquarters Zords * Extreme King Megazord > ◆ ** Pixel Extreme Megazord ** Komori Pixel Zord ** Pixel Beast Megazord (*Kirin*Kuma*Mogra)> ◆ *** Kuma Pixel Zord *** Pixel Beast Megazord ( *Kirin*Mogra) ◆ **** Pixel Beast Megazord ◆ ***** Pixel King Megazord ****** Eagle Pixel Zord ****** Shark Pixel Zord ****** Lion Pixel Zord ***** Pixel Wild Megazord ◆ ****** Elephant Pixel Zord ****** Tiger Pixel Zord ◆ ****** Gorilla Pixel Zord **** Kirin Pixel Zord **** Mogra Pixel Zord * Whale Pixel Zord * Condor Pixel Zord * Panda Pixel Zord Alternate Combinations * Pixel King Megazord *1*5*4 ◆ * Pixel King Megazord *1*2*4 * Pixel King Megazord *1*5*3 ◆ * Pixel King Mgazord *1*7*8 * Pixel King Megazord *1*2*8 * Pixel King Megazord *1*5*8 ◆ * Pixel King Megazord *1*7*3 * Pixel King Megazord *1*7*4 * Pixel King Megazord *1*2*3*Kirin * Pixel King Megazord *1*2*4*Kirin * Pixel King Megazord *1*5*4*Kirin ◆ * Pixel King Megazord *1*5*3*Kirin ◆ * Pixel Wild Megazord *6*2*3 * Pixel Wild Megazord *6*2*4 * Pixel Wild Megazord *6*5*3 ◆ * Pixel Wild Megazord *6*5*4*Mogra ◆ * Pixel Wild Megazord *6*2*3*Mogra * Pixel Wild Megazord *6*2*4*Mogra * Poxel Wild Megazord *6*5*3*Mogra ◆ * Pixel Soar Megazord ◆ Episodes # Lucía´s Invention (Part 1) # Lucía´s Invention (Part 2) # Long Time No See # Ding! Ding! Ding! Blue Vs. Yellow # Gorilla´s Power # Arrival of a Megazrd # Eli´s Return # Blue´s Gone Crazy # The Most Beautiful Day of My Life... Again # The Destroying Machine (Part 1) # The Destroying Machine (Part 2) # You've got a Book-ing With Trouble # Crush-ing with the Bear Zord # Deal With an Alien # Oh No! My Nephew! # Black With Evil (Part 1) # Black With Evil (Pärt 2) Cast Stage Shows Video Release Toyline Video Games Trivia/Notes * The episode titles were decided in this order: ** 1. Lucía´s Invention ** 2. Eli´s Return ** 3. Long Time No See ** 4. The Destroying Machine ** 5. Gorilla´s Power ** 6. Arrival of a Megazord ** 7. The most Beautiful Day of My Life... Again ** 8. Ding! Ding! Ding! Blue Vs. Yellow ** 9. Blue´s Gone Crazy ** 10. Crush-ing with the Bear Zord ** 11 You've got a Book-ing With Trouble ** 12. Oh No! My Nephew! ** 13. Black With Evil ** 14. Deal With an Alien *** The episode title The Most Beautiful Day of My Life... Again is a reference to the TV show The Worst Year of My Life Again. *** The episode title Black With Evil is a reference to the MMPR episode Green With Evil *** The episode title Deal With an Alien is a reference to the PR Samurai episode Deal With a Nighlok See Also References